Todo comenzó
by Black Monster
Summary: Estaba sola en medio de la nada ¿Quien era ese chico?


Todo comenzó ...

CAPITULO 1

La nada, todo en blanco menos una figura en medio de la sala que se preguntaba "¿quien soy? ¿que ha pasado?" mira a su alrededor, con un poco de desconfianza y miedo que aun decía para si

"blanco por todas partes, jamas me ha gustado ese color cuando de pronto un viento la hace caer al suelo a la joven "donde estoy" es lo único que se preguntaba cada dos por tres viendo como su entorno a la vez que su ropa cambiaba totalmente, miraba a su alrededor bosque solo podía observar arboles por todos lados, corrió hasta encontrarse un lago y se contemplo por primera vez, pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, ojos negros como el carbón y una sonrisa que hasta ella misma se enamoraba, cierra los ojos y se aparta sentándose a los pies de un árbol bajando la cabeza sin previo aviso una una figura sale de entre las hojas de los arboles haciendo un leve rugido, ella levanta la cabeza y ve a ese extraño chico, alto con el pelo castaño con ojos azulados con piel pálida. Cuando este ve que había sido descubierto, sale corriendo, la chica observaba como se marchaba levantándose y corriendo tras el "¡perdone!" Le gritó pero la figura seguía huyendo "¡perdone, disculpe! ¡no corras no te haré nada!" seguía gritando sin alcanzarlo cuando cae al suelo, una roca la había echo caer y desde el suelo veía como el chaval se alejaba cada vez mas dejándola de nuevo sola, se levanto sacudiendo su vestido "Mierda, mierda no se quien soy, ni donde estoy, ni que hago aquí y ya lo que me faltaba es esto ¿pueden salir las cosas peor?" dice algo enfadada, lógico hasta cierto punto, y claro está las cosas podrían ir peor se escuchó un sonido, mas bien un rugido la chica miro a su alrededor "¡¿que pasa ahora, que ha sido eso?!" se preguntaba a si misma mientras miraba a todos lados pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse cogiendo ligeramente su vestido salió corriendo, notaba que la perseguían pero no iba a mirar a tras para ver a su perseguidor aunque aun oía ese rugido, cayó a suelo de nuevo "vaya momento para caerse chica" se dijo y mirando para atrás vio a un animal de grandes envergaduras yendo hacia ella un león con bastante apetito se aproximaba hacia ella los dientes de aquel animal se podían ver, "estoy pedida" pensó y cuando el animal se acercaba a ella un rayo verde sale de entre los arboles derrocando al animal y haciendo que este huyera, tras de el el chico de antes acercándose a ella tendiéndola la mano para que se le levantase, ella retrocedió un poco con las manos chocándose contra un árbol -

-¿quien eres? ¿¡por que huías y ahora me ahora me has ayudado!? -

el chico la respondió

-no te preocupes yo te ayudaré- la decía mientras el seguía acercando a ella con la mano extendida- déjame ayudarte-

cuando aun no estaba cerca de ella, se levantó de un salto y saló corriendo, el la seguía a paso ligero pero sin correr, podía atraparla cuando quisiera sacando de su manga un objeto "Desmaius" se le escuchó decir y un rayo saló del objeto dándola en la espalda cayéndose al suelo desmayada, cuando el chico se acerco a ella la cogió en brazos delicadamente por unos instantes el chico se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa de lado y dijo "que hermosa eres" caminó con ella en brazos hasta un claro donde la dejó en el suelo, cuando pasó un rato largo la chica se despertó incorporándose de golpe, el chico que la observaba dormir la dijo-

-tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas que te haces una y otra vez -dice extendiendo la mano- dame tu mano, confía en mi-

Ella le volvió a preguntar- ¿pero dime quien eres?

-el chico suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza, esa pregunta ya le enfadaba un poco-

-si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo -le dijo- llámame Evan -dice con una sonrisa de lado extendiendo de nuevo la mano y ella por fin entregando la suya la ayuda a levantarse-

-tendrás respuesta muy pronto, no puedo solo puedo decirte por ahora que vendrá gente de tu vida a ayudarte, ellos son los que mas te pueden ayudar, mas que yo incluso-

Ella se quedo mirándolo, no sabia si creer todo lo que le decía, lo único que pudo decir fue- Quier saberlas ya -ella le miró fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear ni un segundo.

-¿por que tan rápido? -le preguntó Evan- Disfruta del paisaje preciosa y con una humareda de humo desapareció delante de sus ojos, ella se quedó impactada y empezó a gritar "¡Evan, no te vayas, Evan!" mientras todo esto pasaba empezó a llover dejando a la pobre chica empapada, empezó a andar y andar sin un rumbo hasta que dejó de llover llegando a una playa desierta y que se veía, bueno como su nombre indica en una playa desierta no hay nada, nada en ninguna lado, no se veía ni una isla en el horizonte solo agua y se decía a si misma "dijo que tenia respuestas y ha desaparece delante de mis narices" dice sentándose en la arena, el viento vuelve a soplar haciendo que la arena se metiera e los ojos cegándola por unos instantes, cuando los vuelve a abrir se encuentra en aquella habitación blanca "otra vez aquí, no me gusta este sito demasiado luminoso para mi gusto, se pone las manos en la cabeza la cual la dolía un poco

-Flah Back-

Se la veía a ella con un uniforme en una habitación llena de objetos, que a simple vista parecían inservibles y el chico de antes acercándose a ella besándola

-Fin del Flash Back-

cada vez está mas desconcertada y se volvía a preguntar lo mismo "¿quien soy, que me ha pasado para estar aquí, que he echo para acabar aquí?" una lagrima empieza a resbalar por su mejillas y se escucha una voz conocida, no sabia donde venia, solo escuchó con atención lo que decía-

"Aun no tienes nombre, estas sola … por ahora, te haré tres preguntas la primera es ¿que es lo mas importante para ti? La segunda ¿que es lo que temes? Y la tercera ¿cual es tu sueño? Solo tu puedes saber las respuestas a estas preguntas tienes todo el tiempo del mundo" la voz se cayó quedando toda la sala en silencio y ella dijo en voz alta casi chillando "¡no se quien soy, como voy a saber eso!" se apoya contra la pared llevándose las manos a la cabeza despeinándose el pelo cansada de lo que había pasado, tantas carreras, tantas emociones, con tal cansancio cierra los ojos quedándose dormida a los pocos segundos.


End file.
